Father
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: AU. Jeanelle has never met her father. Maka doesn't ever talk about him. Their luncheon with friends goes the wrong way fast and Jeanelle learns about her father. SoMa


**Father**

**Woot! Woot! My very first one-shot!**

**Warning: This story is highly heartbreaking. If you like happy endings, I advise you to not read this story.**

**Summary: AU. Jeanelle has never met her father. Maka doesn't ever talk about him. Their luncheon with friends goes the wrong way fast and Jeanelle learns about her father. SoMa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I do own the OC, Jeanelle.**

* * *

She never knew anything about her father growing up.

It didn't help that she took every gene from her mother. Her green eyes and ash blond hair, she knew her father didn't have those. Maka told her herself.

And as she and her mother grow old, the less her mother told of her father.

But Jeanelle wouldn't have any of that. Not now. Not when she was about to move away.

So, she continued to ask about him.

"Come on mom! Tell me his name at least!" Jeanelle whined as she followed her mother around the house and up the stairs, two steps behind her.

Maka shook her head. "No."

"No? What kind of name is that?"

Maka turned around and looked at her daughter straight in the eyes. _'She grew so fast. She has the growth spurt of her father...'_ Quickly pushing away that thought, she narrowed her eyes. "Did you just sass me?"

Even if she was taller than her mom, she could never be meaner. "No ma'am." She quickly responded.

"Good." Maka turned around and went back up the stairs, laundry still in hand.

"Ma..." Jeanelle whined as she followed her.

Maka rolled her eyes as she knocked on a door. "Open up or I'll throw your laundry out the window." She called to the inside.

Jeanelle frowned. "Please tell me Ma! I need to know before I leave! At least one thing about him!"

"About who?" A masculine voice asked.

Jeanelle screamed and covered her eyes. "What the hell? Uncle Soul, please put a shirt on!"

The albino chuckled in response. "Didn't think you would care."

Maka handed him his laundry. As she did he asked, "About who?"

Maka shook her head. "She's just asking about her dad again."

Soul smirked. "You wanna know about your dad that bad huh?"

Jeanelle nodded. "Yes! Yes! Will you please tell me? Please!" She begged Soul.

Soul looked at Maka, who shook her head. Sighing, he patted Jeanelle's head. "Sorry Jean. Your mom here said no."

"But Ma!"

Maka looked at her sharply. "No buts! Go to your room and get ready for the luncheon."

Jeanelle frowned and muttered curses under her breath while obeying.

Maka sighed and leaned on Soul's doorframe. "I don't know what to do about her..."

Soul looked down to Maka. He was about 2 heads taller than her now. "Why can't we tell her again?"

Maka looked up at her best friend. "Like I said last time, it'll take months to digest. And she'll probably hate him..." She sighed once more.

Soul gave a smile. "Hey. When we do tell her, she'll probably take it better than you think. She's strong, just like you."

Maka blushed. "Thank you."

"No problem." He then shifted the laundry in his hands. "Now, I've got to take care of this. I'll see you downstairs." He kissed her forehead.

"Right, see you."

Soul closed the door and Maka went downstairs.

Little did they know, Jeanelle had seen the whole thing.

Jeanelle quickly closed the door. "How could I not see I it? They totally like each other! I need to have my mom start dating again... Operation: Soul and Maka! No... SoMa!" She giggled.

* * *

Every month her mother and her friends come over for lunch.

At first, she thought the idea was useless. It was boring.

But as she grew older, she understood more of what they talked about. And how weird they were.

"And that's not the worst part!" The eldest blond said between laughs.

Everyone else was laughing along with her.

Jeanelle couldn't stop her own laughter.

Maka shook her head with a smile while she cooked spaghetti.

Since the event she saw earlier upstairs, Jeanelle noticed things she didn't before.

Soul would be close around her mom. Not close but like close by. Even at the kitchen, he'd lean over behind her and smell the food. Or rather her hair.

Then it was the small things. He did whatever her mom wished.

Except teasing her that is.

Jeanelle watched Soul lean against the kitchen counter next to the stove Maka was cooking at.

"When will you be done? I'm hungry." Soul whined with a pout.

Maka turned around and jabbed a finger in his chest. "You need to be more patient."

Jeanelle looked around to see her other aunts and uncles too busy to see her mom and Uncle Soul.

Aunt Liz and Uncle Kid was cuddling up and watching a show on the couch while Aunt Tsubaki and Aunt Patty was playing frustration **(A/N: One of my favorite card games!)**.

Her Uncle Crona was at a business trip with his brother at Russia. And her Uncle Black Star...

He always came to luncheon late. Even when he lived with Tsubaki, was married to her even, he was a clueless man.

Jeanelle turned her attention back to her mom and Soul.

Who were yelling at each other and chasing each other around the kitchen's island.

"Maka! I'll get you back for that!" Soul yelled from across kitchen island.

"Not if I get you back first!"

Soul threw a bag of flour at her.

"SOUL!"

Maka grabbed the closest thing and threw it's containment at him.

What she threw was a tomato.

Soul narrowed his eyes at her as she laughed.

Jeanelle covered her mouth to hold in the giggles.

Soul grabbed a can if whip cream close by. Maka's eyes widened.

She was about to duck when it was too late; he had started to spray her with the whip cream. While doing that, he got closer to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Say 'ah'!" Soul chuckled.

Maka smiled and did as told. Soul filled her mouth with it and kissed her cheek. Maka gulped down the whip cream as Soul licked his lips from the whip cream when he kissed her.

"Hey Ma, why don't you and Uncle Soul date?" Jeanelle asked when they were done.

Maka and Soul jumped away from each other as she said that, making Jeanelle frown.

Soul gave Maka a towel to wipe her face in while she explained. "Jeanelle, we're not in that kind of relationship."

Jeanelle pouted. "But-"

"No buts!"

Soul sighed and sat in front of Jeanelle. "Let's make it clear. After your dad..." He chose the words wisely. "Left, your mom chose not to date. She's doing it for you."

"Well, she can start dating now. I'm leaving and you can get it on!" Jeanelle smirked.

Maka blushed and looked around. "Where the hell is Black Star? Why'd he teach her that?"

"Relax Ma, I'm 18. You're still young. So there's a chance that I can still have a brother."

Maka sighed and threw the dirty towel on the kitchen counter. "I doubt it."

"But you're only 37! You can always remarry!"

Maka and Soul flinched. Instantaneously, they both looked down to their wedding rings.

The young blond was told that Soul had also been left by his wife.

Jeanelle gave a sad smile. "I-I'm sorry. I just don't want you to die alone..."

Maka shook her head. "No. It's fine. I have my friends. Besides, Soul's practically by my side 24/7."

"Exactly! He's by your side practically 24/7! What would be the difference if you two got together?"

Maka muttered something under her breath. Jeanelle couldn't quite catch it but it seemed Soul did because he excused himself to the bathroom.

Jeanelle frowned. "Ma, what did-"

"I'm sorry Jeanelle. Let's not talk about it."

"But Ma-"

"That's enough!" Maka screamed, turning around in rage.

The whole house was filled with silence.

Jeanelle looked down at her lap. "I'm... I'm sorry mom."

Maka's anger quickly changed into sadness. "Oh, no." She went over and hugged Jeanelle. "I'm the one who should be sorry Jean." She rubbed her back and soothed her. "I'm sorry for yelling. It's just..." She pulled away and pinched Jeanelle's cheek. "My baby's moving away."

Jeanelle winced at the pinching and gently pulled her mother's hand away. "Ma, I'm not a baby anymore."

"Yeah, and that scares me." Maka pouted. "I don't want you ending up like me."

Jeanelle raised an eyebrow. "Ma, we live in a 2 story."

"Yeah, but look at it's condition."

She looked around and immediately agreed. Their furniture was terrible and the paint was peeling off. "I promise that I'll buy you guys a new house when I'm rich enough." Jeanelle promised.

Maka smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure you will. Just don't fool around like I did."

Jeanelle frowned. "Hey, if you didn't fool around then I wouldn't be here."

Maka laughed. "Yeah. Your dad and I fooled around too much." She patted her daughter's head before continuing to cook.

"Why'd you pick dad anyway? How long did you know him?"

Maka shrugged. "Awhile."

"Longer than Soul?"

Maka laughed. "No."

Jeanelle frowned. "Then why didn't you date Uncle Soul? He isn't one to leave us when times are tough. Besides, you knew him longer."

"If I wanted to marry someone I've known my whole life, I would've married Black Star. But we don't want that now do we?"

Jeanelle stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Ew. No offense Aunt Tsubaki."

Tsubaki looked up from the card game and smiled. "None taken."

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it~!" The overly happy Patty chimed. She skipped to the door. "Who is it~?"

"Delivery."

Patty opened the front door, only to be pushed down to the floor.

"PATTY!"

"DON'T MOVE!" The guy said, holding out two guns. He was dressed like a robber, all in black.

Then Jeanelle remembered the news. The prisoners had escaped from the prison overnight and everyone was to stay home.

"Kid, do something..." Liz whispered.

"I can't..." He whispered back.

"Why not?"

"He's completely symmetrical." He glanced at the two black guns.

Liz could've face palmed if she could move. "You're completely useless."

"I love you too."

Maka swallowed and her eyes flashed to the bathroom when she heard flushing.

Soul got out of the bathroom with a tired face. "Guys, what's with all-"

"DON'T MOVE!" The robber pointed his gun to Soul.

Soul's eyes immediately widened.

"WHERE'S THE MONEY?"

"We don't have-"

"WHERE IS IT?"

Since the robber's attention was to Soul, Maka took this opportunity to grab a weapon.

But her plans were foiled as the robber had a third eye and pointed his gun at her.

As if in a movie, Soul jumped and pushed Maka to the ground when the robber pulled the trigger.

A 'bang' was heard while the rest of the gang gasped Black Star's name.

The robber didn't have time to turn around before Black Star knocked him out from behind, a paralyzing technique he learned in Kung Fu class.

Tsubaki ran up to Black Star with a hug. "I'm so glad you made it on the right time!"

Liz helped her sister up, whom looked ready to murder the robber. **(A/N: No one messes with the Thompson sisters! Patty: YEAH!)**

Maka pushed Soul aside gently, and then gasped as she saw a growing red stain on his shirt. Only centimeters to a vital organ. _'This is not good.'_ "Someone call 9-1-1! Hurry!"

Kid hurriedly dialed the number as he stood next to the couple, as did the rest of the gang.

Jeanelle got up to walk over to her uncle and then looked over to her mother, who started to tear up.

"Please be okay... Please be okay Soul..." She could hear her mother whisper.

Soul looked at his group of friends with a smile. How he managed to do so while in pain was a mystery. "You guys are the weirdest, lamest, yet the most loyal friends I could ever ask for."

Kid put his phone away grimly after talking.

Black Star frowned. "Don't talk like that man..."

"Jeanelle."

Jeanelle looked at the albino. He had loving gaze at the girl.

"You're the best daughter I could have had. Ever." Soul gave a sad smile as his gaze went to Maka.

Maka shook her head, tears falling on his cheeks. She gripped his hands; he also tightened his hold on it.

"Stop crying. I hate when you cry."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Maka. Look at me."

Her gaze went start to his eyes, which were starting to get lifeless.

"Maka, I love you."

Maka started to cry even more. "I love you too Soul... So please don't... Please don't leave... You promised..." She kissed him.

When they pulled away Soul touched her cheek, wiping away a tear. "Sorry, that's a promise I can't make..."

Maka sobbed. "But..."

"Take care of her."

Soul closed his eyes. His hand fell from Maka's cheek with a 'thud'.

His best friend tightened her grip on his other hand when it loosened. "Soul... Soul... Soul?" The blond couldn't take it. "Soul! Soul!" She shook him.

Tsubaki walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maka..."

With that, she broke out of her denial. Maka started to cry. No, it was more than that petty crying. Her tears came by the ten fold; she didn't stop as she buried her face in her lover's shirt. "No!" She kissed him like it would bring him to life. "Soul..."

Jeanelle looked at Soul, confused at his last words at her.

_"You're the best daughter I could have had. Ever."_

Jeanelle dropped to her knees, a hand covering her mouth and eyes brimmed with tears as realization hit her.

Kid kneeled down to Jeanelle. "Jeanelle..."

"Dad..." She looked over to Soul, tears dropping on the floor.

Even Kid had started to tear up, turning away from everyone as he did so.

Black Star started to chant, " I am a man, I will not cry." But it didn't help because soon he and his wife were crying on each other's shoulder.

They cared for their friend more than anyone thought they would.

* * *

After the robber was taken to prison and they had stayed at the hospital for Soul, they ended back at the house.

Everyone that witnessed the whole thing couldn't bear to leave Jeanelle and Maka after what happened.

So here they were, sleeping soundly all in the living room in sleeping bags like little kids.

But Jeanelle couldn't sleep. So, she went up to the roof and overlooked the city.

She heard the window to the roof open and sighed.

"Couldn't sleep?" Her mother asked as she carefully walked her way over.

"No." She answered as Maka sat down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Her mother whispered.

Jeanelle shook her head. "No, I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Grandpa Spirit right?"

Maka smiled at her daughter's intelligence. "Yeah." She looked away from her daughter and at the city. "I was so scared that Soul was going to leave me like papa left mama." She shook her head. "I built up walls... But he broke them down. I was scared and sure he would leave me the day I found out I had you. But he didn't."

Jeanelle pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"Then we got engaged and soon married. But after, I was sure he would leave. He knew that, and he promised he wouldn't. But, he was the one who had been okay with the arrangement I had. Act as if your father wasn't here. He was okay with it, okay with not being in a relationship that showed how much we really loved each other. But he stayed. For 19 years. He stayed with me. And I doubted him." Maka laughed cruelly. "He left in a way I thought he'd never leave. It was worst than I could have imagined."

Jeanelle looked up at the stars. "Is he looking after us right now?"

Maka looked up also. "You remember that?"

Jeanelle nodded. "Yeah..."

-Flashback-

_Soul pointed up at the brightest star. "That's the North Star." He looked down at a 5 year old Jeanelle._

_Jeanelle smiled. "What about that one Uncle?" She pointed at a star that seemed to blink at her. He followed her gaze._

_Soul smirked, as well as Maka. "That's your grandma Kami."_

_"Grandma?"_

_Soul picked her up and put her on his lap. "You see, when someone dies they go up to heaven. If they're really good. Then a new star appears, that's the person who died. They watch you from up there from that day on."_

_Jeanelle looked at Maka. "Mama, is that true?"_

_Maka looked at Soul, who pouted. Then back at her daughter. "Yeah. It's true."_

_Jeanelle giggled and waved at the star. "Hi grandma!"_

_They sat in the backyard laughing the rest of the night until Jeanelle was sleepy._

-End Flashback-

Jeanelle sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I miss him."

Maka pulled her into her arms. "I do too honey." She looked up at the sky. "I do too."

* * *

Jeanelle smiled at the memory as she walked down the aisle. She looked to her left and saw her mom at the front, tears in her eyes. Her uncles and aunts sat next to her.

She knew that as she walked down the aisle, she wasn't alone. The ghost of her father had his arm hooked to hers.

She gave a small smile at him as he smirked, showing the serrated teeth she missed.

And she didn't mind that her father had been threatening the man she was marrying, after all he was a ghost.

Out of everything, she was happy that she had in fact known her father.

* * *

**I'm such a depressing person. But this was needed.**

**After writing this, I learned to love my father more and to appreciate him more.**

**I don't want to end up having regrets that connected to him.**

**I had to take so many breaks because I almost cried writing this. Seriously, it didn't help that I was listening to Helena by MCR.**

**The weirdest part of all this, this idea came from a dream I had. Weird right? I watched the whole thing happen, and then woke up trying not to cry. Of course, I had to write it.**

**So what'd you think?**

**Hate it? Love it? Undecided?**

**Just review about it!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**

**(P. S. HAPPY FATHERS DAY!)**


End file.
